


【亚瑟/奥姆】Greatness dies

by indexmain



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain





	【亚瑟/奥姆】Greatness dies

Warning: Alpha!Arthur Omega!Orm  
本篇私设：抑制剂可以阻止气味发散和发情期特征 阻断剂只能阻止气味

奥姆突然想起，他已经超过48个小时没有服用抑制剂了。  
这是他第一次在亚特兰蒂斯的牢房里呆这么久。  
潮湿，冰冷，令人生厌。狱警无精打采地打着哈欠。亚瑟一会儿就回过来看他，鬼知道他的哥哥到底有什么算盘，他在心里拼命祈祷着，既然已经太久没有度过一个正常的发情期了，那这一次千万不要出什么差错，让他在接下来的谈话里失态。  
亚瑟来了，在牢房外和狱警交谈着什么。奥姆内心突然升起一种奇异的感觉，满得要溢出胸腔将他带上陆地，血液却开始逆流，在他半透明地皮肤下疯狂地叫嚣着：  
要么杀了他，要么和他做爱。  
完蛋了。奥姆想着，一定是亚瑟毫无遮掩的Alpha气味将他的Omega的本性暴露在外。  
他恨他。为什么这个杂种事事跟他犯冲呢？  
他的腺体早已开始发烫，甜蜜的气味裹挟着热量争先恐后地排出体外，挤在窄小的牢房里，混乱粘腻。亚瑟的脚步声越来越近，急得他大喊：“只能让亚瑟进来！”  
狱警也懒得管这家务事，听到后更是一溜烟跑了。亚瑟推开门，一下撞上了Omega强烈的气味，让他突然有点不知所措：“发生什么了？”  
“你他妈没看出来吗，我发情了，我是Omega。”奥姆自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，“能不能给我找点抑制剂？”  
亚瑟的惊讶在他看来就是故意的无动于衷，无奈他只能放下身段，毕竟他的内心有一万个理由不想被他的哥哥睡掉：“同母异父的兄长，亚特兰蒂斯的国王，亚瑟……求求你，给我抑制剂。”  
亚瑟本想他聪明的弟弟可能又在计划着什么，但身体的反应是骗不了人的。奥姆难耐地滴着汗，亚瑟也承认弟弟的气味太过香甜，他变得有些焦躁，甚至有点勃起了。他并没有解开奥姆，而是自己冲向寝殿，也就是奥姆曾经的房间。  
“你拿的是阻隔剂……你到底有没有点常识？”奥姆别过眼睛，咬牙切齿地说：“不过不要让外面的那些混蛋知道就好。快给我。”  
“抑制剂对身体不好。母亲说过。”  
奥姆不得不说他嫉妒得快要炸了，亚瑟的童年都是和母亲度过的，然而自己呢？从第一次分化起面对的只有冷冰冰的禁室！想到这他愈发生气，冲亚瑟喊道：“不用你来管我！”  
“奥姆……这些年你都是怎么扛过来的？”  
现在不是说这个的时候……  
“不，我不是你想的那个意思……我是说，发情期你都是怎么办的？”  
“我一直都在服用抑制剂，都是因为你这个蠢货才让我现在如此失态，你满意了吗？”  
“那……”亚瑟走进他，“对不起，我还可以帮你什么吗？”  
“滚得越远越好。享受你的王国去吧。”  
亚瑟沉默了两秒，走出了牢门。他走出去的那一瞬间，奥姆仿佛缺氧一般拼命呼吸着，想保留那个Alpha的气味久一点，再久一点。  
他好难过。不可否认他说的都是些气话，现在的他别无他想，脑海里只有亚瑟艹他的画面，他的混血哥哥，精壮的领袖，用滚烫的阴茎插进自己的身体里，换取放浪的呻吟。  
这幻想太过于羞耻了。奥姆仿佛一块沁汁的、绵绵的甜点，软趴趴地磨蹭着手上的镣铐。  
当奥姆对这一次发情不抱任何希望的时候，亚瑟突然冲进门来，不由分说把奥姆扛在肩上，背出了牢房。  
“你干什么！”奥姆显然被吓到了，但他没有力气反抗，身体甚至不由自主地想要贴进亚瑟更多。  
“我给守卫说了，你不舒服需要回房休息。你并不是我的罪犯，没理由在牢房呆这么久。”他推开房门把奥姆放在床上，奥姆想挣脱兄长的控制起身去找抑制剂，然而天性却希望他用自己去挽留这个强大的Alpha，Omega的液体因为他的动作蹭得床单到处都是。  
阻隔剂快失效了。  
“你快走。”奥姆做着最后的抵抗。  
“我不会告诉任何人。”  
“这不是尊严的问题！……”奥姆带着哭腔吼了出来，“你知道你再不走一会儿会发生什么对吗？”  
“可是，亲爱的弟弟，”原本坐在奥姆床边的亚瑟靠得更近了，他低沉的嗓音让奥姆全身酥麻，“让哥哥帮你一次吧。”  
奥姆颓败地把头重重扔回枕头上。身边的人压了上来。  
亚瑟也没想到事情发生到了这个地步。他原本只想阻止奥姆的行动然后继续回陆地生活，他终究不属于这个陌生的地方，现在目的达到了，于自己的弟弟也无恨意可言，出于骨肉那部分因素，他从第一次知道有奥姆的存在时就爱他。奥姆本来就是一个优秀的领袖，亚特兰蒂斯的人民爱戴他尊敬他，这些亚瑟都看在眼里……  
然而唯一没想到的就是，奥姆是一个Omega。  
甜美的气息开花结果，到处都是动情的味道。  
亚瑟的鼻梁贴在奥姆的颈部，那里的皮肤脆弱而透明，他紧紧地吮吸着omega的腺体。奥姆的喉结因此在抖动。  
“不许标记。”  
“好。”  
“不许成结。”  
“好。”  
然后奥姆的双腿攀附上亚瑟的腰：“用力干我。”  
亚瑟埋了进去。太过深也太过大了，奥姆被撑开被填满，仿佛被三叉戟钉在自己的塑像上，动弹不得。  
他发现，结合的过程有多美妙，只有尝过其中的滋味才知道。  
亚瑟在温暖潮湿的软肉里温柔而坚定地抽插着，或许是渴求太过强烈，没几下奥姆就射了出来，精液星星点点地分布在哥哥浓密而黑的毛发里，就像是一个棋盘。  
陌生的快感让他快乐又害怕，亚瑟紧紧地抱着他让他靠在怀里，不时地亲吻他的脸颊。  
奥姆叫了出来。羞耻与快感，愤怒与喜悦吞噬了他。光亮从亚瑟头顶透露下来，他高大俊美的哥哥是他的救世主，他的守护神，他的所有感官此刻都汇聚到了那根阴茎上，亚瑟会艹他三天三夜，艹到他不得不求饶停下，湿漉漉的洞口流出来的全是他的精液。  
他顾不上什么面子了，只想要更多。此刻的亚瑟就像一个不知疲倦的机器，每一次进入都精准而凶悍，Omega的气味让他失神。他承认自己想要奥姆，上天啊，他坐在宝座里统治王国的气质令人屏息。如果不是因为这些事情的发生，他会怎样遇到奥姆呢？气急败坏的弟弟，聪明狡猾的弟弟，就算他诱惑亚瑟去摘天上的星星，他也一定要拼尽全力取来放置在奥姆的床榻上，用他的名字命名，以阿弗洛狄忒甜美的气息装饰。  
奥姆。嘴唇一张一闭，这个名字就被拼读出来。  
Omega的甬道不知疲倦地吮吸挤压着亚瑟，奥姆索性翻身起来坐在亚瑟的阴茎上，自己抬腰上下吞吐着。他的哥哥注视着他脸上低落的汗水，手掌在胸口徘徊，粗糙而温暖的纹路激得奥姆胸前的两点充血发硬，暗红饱满。  
“你是我的。”奥姆说。  
“对，我是你的。”  
“不要……离开我。”  
随后奥姆脱力地倒在亚瑟身上，换来亚瑟更猛烈的疾风暴雨。他刚刚又高潮过一次，敏感的内壁禁不起这么激烈的摩擦，快感竟然变得有点可怖，可他越拒绝亚瑟就越要进攻，内壁的战栗让他猝不及防潮吹了，喷出来的不知道是精液还是别的什么，后穴随着抽插带出许多透明的黏液，滴在床单上。  
在一切结束以后，奥姆问亚瑟：“你会怎么惩罚我？”  
他叹了一口气，等一个答案。  
亚瑟把别扭的弟弟拥入怀中：“每周末和我回陆地上吃饭。”  
“你可真是……太残忍了。”  
“彼此彼此。”亚瑟亲亲他的后脑勺，“你会爱上那里的。”


End file.
